bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coob
This article is about the comic character. You may be looking for the comic author and BZPower member of the same name. Coob is a literally speaken colorful Chosen One, who resides in Cho-Koro. Little is yet known about his past or his personality, since he appeared only in 3 comics of the series Kanohi of Comedy. In Kanohi of Comedy Early Life Since all recordings of the Cho-Matoran of what happened before they came to Mata Nui were destroyed, it is unknow what happened to Coob before that. It is to be assumed though, that he came from Metru Nui together with the other Cho-Matoran. On Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Coob soon became Cho-Koros Chief Engineer, because of his habit to invent the most useful things right when they are needed. Chosen One Chronicles While taking a stroll on the plains north of Cho-Koro one day, Coob noticed Toa Gali being attacked by a Tarakava. He quickly saved her, by slicing the Tarakava in half with his blade. Coob lectured Gali to be more cautious, and a discussion of why Gali was there anyway was started. After she admitted that she doesn't know where her next mask of power is hidden, Coob agreed to take her to the Turaga of Cho-Koro, who may could help her. They traveled to Cho-Koro together to see the Turaga. List of appearances *Kanohi of Comedy Personality Coob seems to be a rather intelligent and helpful person, but has a extreme dislike for stupidity and arrogance. He can be sarcastical at times, sometimes even cynical. Coob can be a loner at some times, and has not made many friends in Cho-Koro. He sometimes cloisters himself away from the other Chosen Ones completely. When being asked about this, he answers, that he "likes to be alone to think". There also seems to be an event in Coob's past of which he isn't especially proud of, since he always changes the topic when being asked about his past. He thinks that the Cho-Matoran should use their powers to help the other Matoran, but he is the only one with that idea, so no one helps him with that plan. Equipment The only piece of equipment Coob carries is his sword, the Protosteel Blade. Coob says, he has got it as long as he can remember, but doesn't know where he got it from. Normally, the blade is a sword made out of protosteel with a dark bluish colour. However, it has the ability to charge itself up with energy. In this form, it is able to slice almost through anything. Coob doesn't carry any more equipment, since his power allows him to create more at any time. Powers and Traits Coob's only real power is his ability to create things out of thin air, as long as he knows how to create these thing normally. If he doesn't know, his power can be used to find that out, but it can't create that object anymore then. Coob's two mostly known traits are his intelligence and his swordfight skills. Some say that he is Cho-Koro's most skilled warrior, but that has to be proven yet. No one dared to question that he is the most intelligent Chosen One though. An ability which didn't only made him friends. Trivia *He is based on the BZPower member with the same name. *His spritesheet doesn't have the usual Rayg 2.0 Huna, but a 2.5 one that was 2.0-ified by Coob. Category:Comic Characters